


Brother Bonding

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Breakfast, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Relationship Advice, brother bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always Dick's idea. Some ideas turn out better than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to have more JayTim in it, but somehow there ended up being some TimDami bonding with each other instead. I really don't know what happened. Hope you all enjoy.

“Drake, are you ready to go yet? Grayson is being insufferable.”

“I’m almost ready.”

“Surely you know Todd does not care how you look. Is it necessary to put this much time into your appearance?”

Tim rolled his eyes as he finished applying the eyeliner Babs bought him for his birthday with a flick of his wrist. “One day you’re going to start dating and you’ll understand.”

“Todd has seen you covered in sweat, blood, and other foul things. How can focusing on your appearance now remedy that?”

“It’s the thought that count.”

“Does Todd know this?” It took every ounce of self-control Tim had not to make a snarky comment when he noticed Damian messing with the eyeliner he’d put down. “He wears the same outfit all the time and he normally looks like he just rolled out of bed.”

“Jason knows I like that look.”

“So Todd does not find you aesthetically pleasing unless you take the time to manufacture your appearance?”

“Of course not. I like doing this. It’s refreshing and I know that Jason appreciates the effort.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

Damian lifted up the eyeliner and mimed drawing a line like he had seen Tim do earlier. “Why do you enjoying doing this? It seems tedious.”

“I could give you a long explanation complete with examples or I could just show you.”

“Grayson will not-”

“Dick can entertain himself. Plus, Jason will be here soon. He’ll have someone to annoy other than us.”

“We are supposed to leave soon.”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this.” Tim grabbed the straightener he’d been about to put up and stood in front of Damian. “Lesson number one baby brother, always be fashionably late. It keeps them on their toes.”

“Punctuality-”

“Is something I would normally preach, but dating is the exception.”

“How do I know you aren’t lying to me?”

Tim let out a small chuckle as he started flattening Damian’s normally spiky hair down, making sure to give it a bit of a wave so it didn’t just lie flat against his head. “I can think of much more interesting ways to get back at you for the things you’ve done and said to me. Now hold still. The less you fight, the sooner we finish.”

“This must be a form a torture. It would explain why you enjoy it so much.”

“Say something like that again and you’ll leave this bathroom looking like a geisha.”

“You would not dare.”

“Try me.”

* * *

 

The look of utter disgust on Jason’s face when Tim finally made his way downstairs with Damian in tow was so priceless he almost snapped a photo of it. It was a perfect contrast to the look of sheer joy Dick had spread across his face, like he was having the time of his life. His arm was slung over Jason’s shoulder at what would have probably been an uncomfortable angle for anyone else, but Dick’s body was practically made to bend in inhuman ways. Tim watched Jason’s shoulders visibly relax and the corners of his mouth quirk slightly up the moment his eyes landed on him.

“Took you long enough.”

“Not nearly as long as it takes you to shower.”

“Very funny, Timbers.” Jason pulled Tim in for a kiss by the loops of his jeans and smirked against Tim’s mouth when the shorter man lifted onto his toes to reach. “How’d your case go?”

“Boring. Took me all of an hour to track the guy down. He didn’t even put up a good fight.”

“Wasting your time.”

“Not everyone can be an evil mastermind.”

“Lucky for us. Our jobs hard enough as it is.”

“We really wouldn’t have any time for each other if that were the case.”

“That be a travesty.”

Tim made a little humming noise in the back of his throat then used the collar of Jason’s signature leather jacket to pull him down for a kiss. A pair of large hands rested gently over Tim’s bony waist, followed by thumbs rubbing carefully along his jetting hipbones. Thoughtlessly, Tim let his hands tangle into Jason’s hair like he always did whenever they made out on the couch in Tim’s apartment like careless teenagers. The sound of Dick making obnoxious kissing noises behind them had Jason groaning in frustration as he pulled back from Tim.

“Aren’t they so cute?”

“They are vomit inducing.”

“Don’t act like…” Tim bit back a laugh as he watched Dick’s eyes go comically large at the sight of Damian’s new look. “You look all grown up. Tim, what have you done?”

“Don’t you always say Damian and I should have some brother bonding time?”

“But you’ve made him all grown up. Damian’s supposed to be the baby.”

“He was bound to grow up eventually.”

“Not this soon.”

Tim fought the urge to roll his eyes at Dick’s dramatics as he slipped on his jacket and began trying to usher his older brother out the door. The man wrapped his arms around Tim’s shoulders to try and slow Tim down, but that had stopped working long ago. Instead, Tim kept walking like it was normal to have a man in his twenties clinging to him like an upset toddler. The sound of Dick shoes dragging against the rock path had the man laughing childishly into the sensitive skin of Tim’s throat.

* * *

 

“We should do this every week!” Dick rubbed his stomach happily for a few seconds then proceeded to shove the rest of his pancake into his mouth.

“If we did, you’d get diabetes before you turned thirty.”

“He’s already going to get diabetes before thirty. Have you seen the cereal he eats? They’re more like glorified sugar lumps than nutritious breakfast food.”

“I’m starting to think that Jason has been a bad influence on you.”

Jason snorted into his cup of tea and earned himself an elbow to the ribs from his boyfriend. “What? I think we both know that Babs is the one making you all sassy.”

“I’ve always been sassy.”

“Well she has a way of drawing it out of you.”

“We have fun together.”

“I’m well aware. There’s still glitter all over the apartment from when you came home last week.”

“That was for a job.” Tim sipped at his coffee nonchalantly and purposefully ignored the intrigued look on Dick’s face.

“You keep saying that, but every time I bring it up around you or Babs you both get that look on your face.”

“What look?”

“Like the cat that caught the canary.”

“Dinah hasn’t been to visit in weeks.”

Dick let out a ridiculously loud laugh that had half the people in the small diner staring at their table with looks of curiosity. “How is Dinah? I haven’t talked to her in a while.”

“Must we spend this forced brother bonding time gossiping like elderly women? It is undignified.”

“It’s not gossiping to ask how a friend is doing.”

“She is not here to speak for herself.”

“Dinah is fine. She’s not experiencing morning sickness anymore and all the ultrasounds have been clear of abnormalities.”

“Do they know the gender yet? I bet it’s a boy.”

“No way.” Jason set down the knife he had been spinning between his fingers so he could give Dick his full attention for what would undoubtly turn into an argument. “That baby is going to be a badass baby girl just like Dinah.”

“It’s so going to be a boy.”

“Girl. Tim, back me up.”

“She does say she thinks she’s having a girl. Mother’s intuition and all that.”

“That doesn’t mean anything. Right, Dami?”

Damian clicked his tongue in annoyance at his older brothers’ idiocy. “It is pointless to fight over. The baby’s gender has already been decided your fighting changes nothing.”

“But guessing the gender is part of the fun!”

“You have a broad definition of fun.”

“He’s not wrong.”

“Remember that family game night he thought was fun?”

“Steph nearly lost her eyebrows.”

“That was fun!” The three other males at the table all gave Dick looks that said they didn’t believe a word coming out of his mouth. “Okay. Maybe fun isn’t the right word, but is wanting to spend time with my family so wrong?”

“Of course not, but you should know better than to pick something competitive. Our family isn’t exactly normal.”

“I know. How many people can say their younger brothers are the cutest couple in the world?”

Tim dropped his head back against the arm Jason had slung over the back of their booth with a groan, while Jason covered his face with his free hand. “I thought we agreed not to say stuff like that. You know we aren’t actually related.”

“That doesn’t mean either of you stop being my younger brother.”

“Can we leave now?”

“Way ahead of you, demon spawn.”


End file.
